Our Babies
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Sasuke, ayah baru dari bayi kembar yang imut dan menggemaskan. Sekarang usia mereka hampir sembilan bulan. Namun, tak hanya sekali Hinata mesti mengerjakan sesuatu di luar rumah, sehingga Sasuke harus menjaga buah hati mereka seorang diri. Kali ini pun istrinya itu harus meninggalkannya bersama si kembar karena urusan kuliah. Mungkin akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan bagi Sasuke.


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Babies © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Author's Note: Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada reviewers dan readers fic saya yang berjudul Our Twins, Our Hero, Our Baby, Our Son, Our Home, dan Our Pain. Our Babies merupakan sekuel dari Our Pain, dan kayaknya fic Our terakhir yang flashback. Lagi-lagi fic ringan tanpa konflik. Sebenarnya masih ada satu Our lagi, Our Family, dimana Yukiko Yuki SMP dan Hinaka SD, tapi jadi dipublish atau tidak, ya? Hoho, lupakan.**

**Okelah, langsung saja…**

.

.

.

**-II- Our Babies -II-**

.

.

.

Semenjak jadi ayah, Sasuke selalu bangun lebih pagi untuk membantu Hinata. Mungkin juga sudah menjadi kebiasaan karena di malam hari pun beberapa kali ia dan Hinata bergantian menghampiri bayi kembarnya yang terbangun—entah disebabkan oleh popok yang harus diganti atau karena kehausan.

Awalnya Sasuke harus selalu didampingi oleh Hinata ketika berusaha menenangkan mereka berdua yang menangis. Bahkan pada bulan-bulan awal menjadi orang tua, tak jarang Sasuke merasa takut untuk menggendong, memandikan, atau mengganti pakaian anak-anaknya; takut menjatuhkannya lah, takut menenggelamkannya di bak mandi lah, takut lehernya patah lah—pokoknya Sasuke selalu punya banyak alasan. Alhasil, waktu itu ia lebih sering hanya menjadi penonton saat Hinata memandikan atau menggantikan baju kedua anaknya secara bergantian.

Sekarang sudah memasuki bulan ke sembilan Sasuke menjadi seorang ayah, terasa menakjubkan baginya. Ia menjadi lebih luwes dalam menggendong putra-putrinya, memandikan atau mengganti pakaian mereka pun ia sudah bisa. Bagi seorang ayah baru seperti dirinya, kehadiran bayi kembarnya memberikan pengalaman yang sangat berharga dan membuatnya mempunyai kegiatan baru yang belum pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Sebelum melakukannya sendiri, sama sekali tak pernah terlintas di benaknya untuk mengganti popok atau menenangkan bayi yang sedang menangis. Yah, _learning by doing_, untuk pertama kalinya ia memang merasa canggung, namun lama-kelamaan ia belajar dari pengalaman.

Saat ini, Hinata sedang menyiapkan sarapan, sementara Sasuke tengah memandikan Yuki seusai Yukiko. Suhu udara yang tinggi di musim panas menyebabkan bayi kembarnya cepat berkeringat dan biasanya akan menjadi rewel. Bukan hanya anak-anaknya, karena Sasuke juga merasakan badannya lengket karena keringat. Ia sudah berniat untuk mandi setelahnya, namun sekarang pun ia sudah sedikit basah akibat cipratan air yang disebabkan gerakan kaki dan tangan Yuki.

"Hei… biarkan Papa membasuh tangan Yuki dulu…" bujuk Sasuke ketika Yuki menggenggam erat salah satu jari telunjuknya. Awalnya ia merasa kikuk menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai 'papa', tetapi sekarang ia sudah mulai terbiasa.

Yuki malah berusaha berdiri saat Sasuke sudah berhasil melepaskan cengkeraman pada jemarinya. Apa boleh buat, ia mendekap Yuki yang tengah berdiri sembari membasuh tangan Yuki yang masih ditempeli sedikit busa sabun. Karena basah, bagian depan kaus putihnya yang berlengan pendek seakan menempel di kulitnya.

Sasuke membungkus badan mungil Yuki yang sudah bersih menggunakan handuk. Ia merebahkan Yuki di tempat tidurnya, di samping Yukiko yang sedang memainkan boneka kelinci putih. Ia segera memakaikan baju untuk Yuki yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Saat ia mengancingkan atasan Yuki, Yukiko merangkak ke arahnya kemudian menunjuk hidung adik kembarnya. Selanjutnya bayi perempuan itu kembali ke bonekanya dan menunjuk hidung kecil si kelinci.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum simpulnya. "Ini hidung Yuki. Hidung Yuko yang mana?" tanyanya pada Yukiko sambil menunjuk hidung Yuki.

Yukiko masih terlihat bingung, Sasuke lalu menyentuhkan ujung telunjuknya ke hidung bayi perempuan berusia hampir sembilan bulan tersebut. "Yang ini," katanya.

Yukiko tertawa riang setelahnya, Yuki jadi ikut-ikutan. Tepat saat Sasuke tanpa sadar tersenyum lebih lebar melihat tingkah lucu mereka, Hinata memasuki kamar. Sudah waktunya memberikan ASI pada Yukiko dan Yuki, sekaligus kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang bersih.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Hinata harus meninggalkan Sasuke bersama Yukiko dan Yuki. Sasuke mengizinkannya yang tadi berpamitan untuk menemui dosen pembimbing. Sejak musim semi tahun ini, Hinata memang kembali aktif sebagai mahasiswi jurusan seni. Ia hanya tinggal menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya dan berharap bisa lulus secepatnya. Jika tahun lalu ia belum mengandung, mungkin saat ini ia sudah menyandang gelar sarjana atau bahkan sudah menjadi guru TK seperti impiannya sejak kecil. Tetapi, bukan berarti ia menyesal telah melahirkan bayi kembarnya yang imut-imut dan menggemaskan.

Sasuke menggendong Yukiko dan Yuki di kedua lengan kekarnya ketika Hinata keluar rumah setelah memberikan kecupan untuk mereka. Jelas terlihat kalau Hinata tidak rela meninggalkan putra-putrinya yang kini sedang menangis, apalagi melihat Yuki yang meliuk ingin meraihnya. Sasuke mengayunkan pelan kedua bayinya, berharap mereka segera menghentikan tangisan yang terdengar memilukan.

"Dadah, Mama…" Sasuke mengajari kedua anaknya.

Berbeda dengan Yuki yang masih terlihat ingin menggapai Hinata menggunakan tangan yang direntangkannya, Yukiko menggerakkan tangan mungilnya ketika mamanya melambaikan tangan di dekat pagar rumahnya. "Da..da…" ucapnya dengan terbata.

Hinata segera melajukan motor matic putihnya mengingat janjinya dengan sang dosen pembimbing, meninggalkan Yukiko yang menempel pada Sasuke masih dengan sesenggukan dan Yuki yang semakin meraung kencang. Selalu seperti itu saat Hinata meninggalkan mereka, dan merupakan tugas bagi Sasuke untuk menenangkan keduanya.

Sasuke yang memang mengambil cuti selama Hinata harus sering ke kampus, mengajak Yukiko dan Yuki untuk bermain. Ia meletakkan buku cerita bergambar di depan bayi kembarnya yang ia dudukkan di karpet ruang tengah. Ia turut duduk bersila di depan mereka dan beberapa kali menunjuk gambar atau warna sembari menyebutkan namanya.

Tidak seperti Yukiko yang penurut dan menirukan ajaran Sasuke sambil berceloteh riang, Yuki merangkak menjauhi mereka. Bayi laki-laki itu berusaha berdiri dengan merayap di sofa terdekat. Sasuke harus membagi perhatiannya antara Yukiko yang tengah mengucapkan suku kata acak tanpa makna, dengan Yuki yang sangat aktif dan berusaha menaiki sofa.

Mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi, Sasuke menggendong dua bayinya dan berjalan ke pintu depan. Ia tidak mau mengambil risiko dengan meninggalkan keduanya tanpa pengawasan, apalagi Yuki yang sering merangkak mendekati tangga dan berusaha menaikinya.

Sasuke melihat tamunya di monitor samping pintu, ternyata paman dari dua anaknya. Mau apa Neji kemari? Dengan sedikit kesusahan Sasuke membukakan pintu, terlebih dipersulit oleh Yuki yang memberontak ingin turun.

Neji tampak menahan tawa begitu Sasuke membuka pintunya lebih lebar. Apa sekarang Sasuke yang berwajah ketus terlihat lucu dengan bayi di masing-masing lengannya?

"Mau apa?" tanyanya dengan nada judes.

Neji menyeringai sebagai pengganti tawa. "_Otousan_ menyuruhku mengantarkan ini," jawabnya tenang sembari mengangkat tas plastik berisi beberapa bungkus biskuit susu dan snack yang aman dikonsumsi oleh bayi.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Terima kasih," ucapnya ogah-ogahan.

Bukannya tidak mau berterima kasih dengan tulus, Sasuke terkadang hanya merasa sungkan karena ayah mertuanya sering membelikan apapun untuk Yukiko dan Yuki. Belum lagi pemberian dari Mikoto, yang membuat Sasuke dan Hinata jarang membelikan bubur susu untuk kedua bayinya. Mungkin wajar karena untuk saat ini cucu Hiashi dan Mikoto hanya mereka berdua.

Neji mengambil alih Yuki yang berusaha meraihnya, dan menyerahkan bingkisan yang dibawanya ke Sasuke. Keponakan laki-lakinya itu sangat senang memainkan rambut panjangnya. Sesekali Neji akan memberikan kecupan pada Yuki dengan gemas. Entah mengapa ia suka sekali mencium aroma lembut bayi yang menenangkan. Apakah itu pertanda bahwa ia sudah merindukan kehadiran keturunan? Sebenarnya tidak juga, tetapi bukan masalah jika ia segera menikahi kekasihnya. Siapa tahu Neji memang sudah siap untuk menjadi ayah? Lagipula, dari dulu ia selalu bersaing dengan Sasuke, meskipun sekarang ia harus mengaku kalah karena pria yang masih sering dijulukinya 'bocah manja' itu lebih dulu menjadi seorang ayah.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa bersyukur atas kedatangan Neji. Ia menyuruh kakak iparnya itu untuk masuk dan menggantikannya menjaga Yukiko dan Yuki. Ia tidak peduli pada gerutuan Neji karena sebenarnya pria berambut cokelat itu harus kembali ke rumah sakit untuk bekerja. Hampir pukul sepuluh, sudah waktunya bagi Sasuke membuatkan jus buah untuk bayi kembarnya. Ia melesat ke dapur, memberikan kesempatan pada Neji untuk belajar menjadi ayah.

.

.

.

Yukiko dan Yuki sedang duduk di kursi bayinya masing-masing ketika Sasuke menghangatkan ASI yang tadi disiapkan oleh Hinata di dalam kulkas. Perhatiannya juga terbagi kepada dua anaknya meskipun sekarang ia dengan cekatan memasukkan susu ke botol. Ia meletakkan baskom berisi air hangat yang mulai mendingin di bak cuci piring sebelum meletakkan dua botol susu di meja kamar bayi kembarnya. Ia lalu memindahkan satu per satu dari Yukiko dan Yuki ke boks bayi yang muat untuk tempat tidur mereka berdua. Sudah memasuki jam tidur siang untuk putra-putrinya, tapi keduanya belum terlihat mengantuk. Sasuke memberikan dua botol susu pada masing-masing anaknya yang kini masih duduk di boksnya.

Alih-alih membacakan cerita untuk anaknya, malah Sasuke sendiri yang mengantuk. Beberapa kali ia menguap kecil, matanya juga tampak berair, tetapi Yukiko dan Yuki belum mau tidur. Semilir angin yang berhembus melalui jendela di depannya yang terbuka, semakin meningkatkan kadar kantuknya. Sasuke meletakkan kedua lengannya di pembatas boks, perlahan dagunya juga menumpu di sana. Matanya mulai terpejam dan kesadarannya hampir hilang ketika sebuah suara membelai indra pendengarannya.

"Pa..pa…"

Sasuke masih setengah sadar saat suara Yukiko mengalun.

"Pa..pa..pa…"

Yuki menimpali, dan setelah itu Sasuke kehilangan rasa kantuknya dalam sekejap. Dipandanginya dua buah hatinya yang juga menatapnya. Mungkin wajah mengantuknya terlihat lucu, sehingga dua bayi itu tertawa riang. Mulut Sasuke masih megap-megap, belum percaya pada pendengarannya. Yang baru saja didengarnya mimpi atau nyata?

Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul penuh, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas mengambil kamera video di kamarnya. Ia tidak mau melewatkan momen bersejarah dalam hidupnya, dimana untuk pertama kalinya dua anaknya memanggilnya dengan kata paling indah setelah panggilan untuk ibu. Sasuke kembali duduk di kursi tanpa sandaran di sebelah boks dan segera merekam bayi kembarnya.

"Papa…"

Benar saja, ternyata yang diucapkan oleh dua anaknya bukan sekadar kata tanpa makna, terbukti mereka melihatnya saat mengatakannya. Limpahan rasa bahagia memenuhi hati Sasuke, mungkin ia akan tersenyum lebih lebar jika memang bisa. Yang jelas, Hinata pasti merasa iri! Sasuke memekik girang di dalam hati.

"Ayo panggil lagi…" Bahkan suara Sasuke terdengar bergetar karena luapan emosi yang dirasakannya. Tidak salah jika orang-orang menyebut buah hati sebagai 'bungkusan sukacita', dan Sasuke juga mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahunnya satu bulan lebih cepat.

"Papa…" panggil Yuki sembari berdiri dan meraih rambut Sasuke.

Setelah itu Yukiko dan Yuki berulang kali memanggilnya secara bergantian dan bersahutan. Mereka berdua terus menempel pada Sasuke, membuat ayah muda itu kesulitan untuk merekamnya. Setidaknya suara mereka bisa terekam dengan jelas. Ia harus menunjukkannya pada Hinata, kalau perlu seluruh anggota keluarga besarnya mengenai rekaman itu. Pasti Neji juga merasa iri! Haha! Kali ini Sasuke tertawa bangga, masih di dalam hati.

"Ca..cu…"

"Hn?" Kening Sasuke mengernyit mendengar Yuki mengucapkan kata yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

"Cacu…" Yukiko juga ikut-ikutan.

"Ca..cu..pong…"

Kedua alis Sasuke hampir bertautan. Kamera video di tangannya masih dalam keadaan merekam. Melihat bibir mungil kedua buah hatinya yang sedikit mengerucut ketika mengucapkannya memang menyenangkan, tetapi kata yang keluar kurang enak didengar.

"Cacu..pyong…"

Yukiko mengucapkannya dengan lebih jelas, membuat Sasuke terbelalak. Keningnya berkedut, raut bahagianya perlahan memudar.

"Nejiii…!" desisnya geram, "Awas kau…!"

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_…"

Tidak ada jawaban. Apa Sasuke marah karena Hinata terlambat pulang? Ibu muda itu menutup pintu rumahnya dengan perlahan. Seharusnya ia bisa pulang siang tadi, tetapi ibu mertuanya malah menahannya di kediaman utama Uchiha begitu tahu Sasuke menjaga bayi kembarnya seorang diri. Sebenarnya niat mereka hanya untuk mengerjai Sasuke. Lagipula, sepanjang hari ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghubunginya, tidak seperti biasanya.

Hinata berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya, dan ia tidak menemukan siapapun setelah membuka pintu bercat putih itu. Ia bergerak ke kamar yang tak jauh dari sana, kamar bayi kembarnya. Dengan perlahan ia memutar knop dan membuka pintu dengan pelan.

Ternyata…

Hinata melihat Sasuke tidur dengan posisi duduk di kursi tanpa sandaran, lengan dan kepalanya menumpu pada pembatas boks bayi kembarnya. Sepertinya buah hatinya juga masih terlelap karena ia belum mendengar celotehan mereka. Hinata berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara mendekati sosok yang membelakanginya. Tidur mereka tampak nyenyak dengan berlatarkan jendela yang terbuka lebar. Tirai berserat tipis di sisi kanan kiri jendela melambai anggun tertiup angin yang berhembus pelan. Wajah-wajah mereka tampak berseri karena tertimpa bias cahaya senja.

Kelopak mata Sasuke bergerak-gerak ketika Hinata berdiri di sebelahnya. Ia sedikit tersentak, tidak menyangka akan ketiduran di saat menjaga anak-anaknya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Yukiko dan Yuki yang ternyata masih terlelap. Ia khawatir mereka terjatuh, mengingat pembatas boks yang tidak terlalu tinggi, apalagi keduanya sudah bisa berdiri.

Setengah sadar, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata yang terkikik geli melihat kelakuannya. Dengan mata masih mengerjap, ia memijit lembut tengkuknya yang terasa kaku. "Baru pulang?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Hinata mengangguk tanpa memudarkan senyum. Ia bergerak ke belakang Sasuke dan memijit bahu suaminya itu dengan lembut.

"Hei, aku jadi mengantuk lagi…" lirihnya yang terdengar menyerupai rengekan.

Hinata tertawa pelan. "Apakah hari ini menyenangkan?"

Pundak Sasuke sempat menegang mengingat kejadian sebelum ia berkelana di alam mimpi. Ia kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Tadi mereka mengucapkan kata pertama—"

"Benarkah?" sela Hinata antusias dan seketika menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia lalu mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke agar bisa memandang wajah suaminya saat berbicara. "Apakah yang mereka ucapkan adalah 'mama'?" tanyanya penuh harap dengan mata berbinar.

Sasuke menyeringai puas. "Kau pasti menyesal karena meninggalkan mereka bersamaku hari ini." Ia terkekeh melihat Hinata yang mengerutkan kening. "Tentu saja kata pertama yang mereka ucapkan adalah 'papa'," ujarnya bangga.

"Masa?"

"Aku punya bukti," balas Sasuke sambil menunjuk kamera video di meja.

Setelah teringat akan rekaman terakhirnya, seringai kebanggaannya memudar. Sepertinya ia harus menghapus bagian akhir dari videonya. Eh, tapi sayang sekali kalau videonya harus dipotong. Momen seperti tadi tidak mungkin terulang lagi. Tetapi, bagaimana kalau Hinata dan keluarga besarnya juga ingin menontonnya? Masa ia harus menghentikannya di bagian yang diyakininya masih aman ketika mereka memutuskan menonton bersama?

Sasuke dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di benaknya tidak sadar jika Hinata sudah memutar ulang video rekamannya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Sasu-_pyon_?"

Baru setelah itu Sasuke tersentak. Ia berbalik, Hinata berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kamera video di tangannya. Sayang sekali ia tidak sempat melihat wajah iri Hinata—sebelum mendengar celotehan terakhir putra-putrinya.

"Sasu-_pyon_~" goda Hinata seraya berlari saat ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan merebut kamera video di tangannya. Terakhir kali ia menangkap ekspresi Sasuke sebelum mengambil langkah seribu, suaminya itu terlihat seperti singa jantan kelaparan yang hendak menerkam kelinci gemuk.

Kebahagiaan dan keceriaan akan terus berlanjut selama mentari masih setia menemani perjuangan mereka di esok hari.

.

.

.

**Selesai…**

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih**

**February 18, 2012**

**CnC? RnR?**


End file.
